


A Study in Blowing

by nat_scribbles



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teenlock, fuckyeahteenlock contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_scribbles/pseuds/nat_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, the characters aren't mine, I'm just having fun with them, and English isn't my first language, please excuse the mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Study in Blowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahteenlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuckyeahteenlock).



> As always, the characters aren't mine, I'm just having fun with them, and English isn't my first language, please excuse the mistakes.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Sherlock panted on the bed. John chuckled next to him. “It’s alright, it was your first time after all.” Sherlock glared at him. “I didn’t even last two minutes.” John nudged him playfully. “I think you’re a natural.” Sherlock looked at him disdainfully. “You don't get to mock me just because you're better at blowing” John smiled smugly and packed away his instrument. “The note holding contest was your idea. I think we can agree the clarinet is just not your thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahteenlock's contest on tumblr. We had to submit a fic that fit inside the askbox (aka 400 characters). I somehow ended up first, which is an incredible honour, so thank you so much to the wonderful girls that run the blog!


End file.
